tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Predicament
Percy's Predicament is the twentieth episode of the second season. Plot Daisy's time on the Island of Sodor is going badly for everyone concerned. Not only is she frightened of bulls and cows, she remains lazy, bad-tempered, stubborn, and refuses to do jobs she does not want to do. Percy grumpily shunts trucks one day, as Toby pulls in noticing Daisy has once again refused to take the milk wagon, forcing Percy to make a special trip with it after his normal work is done. Wanting to help, Toby offers to take the milk if Percy fetches his trucks from the quarry in return. The crews agree to this and Percy sets off. Percy goes to the quarry to fetch the trucks. Having never been there before, he starts enjoying himself by ordering the trucks about. The trucks do not take kindly to a stranger entering the quarry and giving orders, and vow to pay Percy out. While running along, Percy whistles to the guard to pin down his brakes only for the trucks to push him along. The signalman is too late to switch Percy into the runaway siding and Percy crashes into a brakevan, destroys it, and perches on the remains of a truck. Toby and Daisy help clear up the mess and the Fat Controller arrives to speak to Percy, telling him that now the branch line will have to be run with only Toby and a Diesel, leaving him in an awkward predicament. Percy, very much stuck in his own predicament, understands fully what he means. The Fat Controller also scolds Daisy for her laziness and is close to sending her away. Daisy is left feeling ashamed of herself, but the Fat Controller has decided to give her another chance given how hard she worked after Percy's accident. Daisy is happy and promises to work hard with Toby's help. Knowing Toby has a lot of experience with running a branch line, the Fat Controller is satisfied. The next day, Thomas returns from the works and is happily reunited with Annie and Clarabel while Percy is sent away to be repaired. All the engines are now friends and Daisy learns a lot from Toby, leading her to become a really useful engine. Characters * Percy * Toby * Daisy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * The Policeman (cameo) Locations * The Scrapyards * Anopha Quarry * Elsbridge * The Quarry Tramroad Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * Stock footage from Percy Runs Away and Percy and Harold is used. * A truck wears the Spiteful Brakevan's angry face. * In the UK narration, the trucks say "Pay Percy out!" In the US narration, they say "Pay Percy back!" * The events of Bulls Eyes are mentioned in this episode, but that episode was not made until the fourth season. * In the UK narration, Sir Topham Hatt says "You can stay there 'til we are ready. Perhaps it will teach you to be careful with trucks". But in the US narration, he says "You must stay until we are ready and you really must be more careful with freight cars". * In Norway, this episode is named "Percy in a Mess". The Italian title is "Lazy Daisy". Goofs * Percy's trucks faces continuously disappear and reappear. * When Percy passes the scrapyard, he clips a bush beside the track. * The narrator mentions that Percy had never been to the quarry before, but Percy visited it in Percy and Harold. * When Percy passes the signalbox, his brakevan changes. * Just before Percy crashes into the brakevan, a stone used to lift Percy on top of the trucks is seen on the track that the brakevan is on. * The brakevan is already broken before Percy destroys it. * After the accident, the van behind Toby has a face, but in a deleted scene, it does not have a face. * When Percy speaks to The Fat Controller, his face moves slightly. * When Thomas couples up to Annie and Clarabel his driver is facing the back. However, when Thomas puffs away, his driver is still looking back. * Percy's face is loose when he is at the quarry. * A brakevan should have been added to Toby's train. * Because stock footage from Percy and Harold is used, Percy's load of stone is sometimes a load of slate. Gallery File:PercysPredicament1986titlecard.png File:PercysPredicamentUKtitlecard.jpg File:Percy'sPredicamentrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Percy'sPredicamentUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:PercyRunsAway51.JPG|Stock footage File:PercyandHarold16.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sPredicament.jpg|Credit goes to Ian of SiF for sharing this image File:Percy'sPredicament1.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPredicament2.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png|Daisy and the Fat Controller File:Percy'sPredicament4.png|Percy and the breakvan File:Percy'sPredicament5.png File:Percy'sPredicament6.png|Percy at the quarry File:Percy'sPredicament7.png File:Percy'sPredicament8.png File:Percy'sPredicament9.png|Thomas File:Percy'sPredicament10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Percy'sPredicament11.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament13.png Image:Percy'sPredicament15.png Image:Percy'sPredicament16.png|Toby Image:Percy'sPredicament17.png Image:Percy'sPredicament18.png Image:Percy'sPredicament19.png Image:Percy'sPredicament20.png Image:Percy'sPredicament22.png Image:Percy'sPredicament23.png|Daisy Image:Percy'sPredicament24.png File:Percy'sPredicament25.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament26.JPG|Toby and Percy File:Percy'sPredicament27.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament28.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament29.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament30.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament31.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament32.png File:Percy'sPredicament33.png File:Percy'sPredicament34.png File:Percy'sPredicament35.png File:Percy'sPredicament36.png File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:Percy'sPredicament38.png File:Percy'sPredicament39.png File:Percy'sPredicament40.png File:Percy'sPredicament41.png File:Percy'sPredicament42.png File:Percy'sPredicament43.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:Percy'sPredicament46.png File:Percy'sPredicament47.png File:Percy'sPredicament48.png File:Percy'sPredicament49.png File:Percy'sPredicament50.png Episode File:Percy's Predicament - British Narration|British narration File:Percy's Predicament - American Narration|American narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes